googologyforeveryonefandomcom-20200223-history
Saladus
Saladus is a salad number defined by MachineGun using his notations and functions. X refers to the value of the previous number. # Start with \(C-(100)\) (C-Supersystem) # \(C\#(X)\) C-Supersystem) # \(C\#\#(X)\) (C-Supersystem) # \(C\#\#\#(X)\) (C-Supersystem) # \(C@(X)\) (C-Supersystem) # \(MRC(X)\) (Multi-Dimensional Rubik's Cube Function) # \(MRC(X,1)\) (Multi-Dimensional Rubik's Cube Function) # \(MRC(X,2)\) (Multi-Dimensional Rubik's Cube Function) # \(MRC(X,X)\) (Multi-Dimensional Rubik's Cube Function) # \(MRC(X,X,X)\) (Multi-Dimensional Rubik's Cube Function) # \(MRC(\underbrace{X,X,\cdots,X,X}_X)\) (Multi-Dimensional Rubik's Cube Function) # \(X+^{3,1}X\) (Multidimensional Operators) # \(X+^{3,2}X\) (Multidimensional Operators) # \(X+^{3,3}X\) (Multidimensional Operators) # \(X+^{4,1}X\) (Multidimensional Operators) # \(X+^{4,2}X\) (Multidimensional Operators) # \(X+^{4,3}X\) (Multidimensional Operators) # \(X+^{X,1}X\) (Multidimensional Operators) # \(X+^{X,2}X\) (Multidimensional Operators) # \(X+^{X,3}X\) (Multidimensional Operators) # \(X+^{X,X}X\) (Multidimensional Operators) # \(X\uparrow X\) # \(X\uparrow ^X X\) # \(X\uparrow^{X,X}X\) (Nested Arrow Notation) # \(X\uparrow^{X,X,X}X\) (Nested Arrow Notation) # \(X\uparrow^{X,X,X,X}X\) (Nested Arrow Notation) # \(X\uparrow^{X}X\) (Nested Arrow Notation) # \(X\uparrow^{X,X}X\) (Nested Arrow Notation) # \(X\uparrow^{X,X,X}X\) (Nested Arrow Notation) # \(X\uparrow^{X,X,X,X}X\) (Nested Arrow Notation) # \(X\uparrow^{X,(X)}X\) (Nested Arrow Notation) # \(X\uparrow^{X,(X,X)}X\) (Nested Arrow Notation) # \(X\uparrow^{X,(X,X,X)}X\) (Nested Arrow Notation) # \(X\uparrow^{X,(X,X,X,X)}X\) (Nested Arrow Notation) # \(X\uparrow^{(/)}X\) (Nested Arrow Notation) # \(!(X)\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(!(X,X)\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(!(X,X,X)\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(!(X,X,X,\cdots,X,X,X)\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(!(X\#)\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(!(X\#1)\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(!(X\#2)\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(!(X\#3)\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(!(X\#X)\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(!(X\#\#)\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(!(X\#\#\#)\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(!(X\&\#X)\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(!(X\&\#\#X)\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(!(X\&\#\#\#X)\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(!(X\&\underbrace{\#\#\cdots\#\#}_X X)\) with X #'s (Nested Factorial Array) # \(!(X\&\#X)\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(?X\) (Nested Factorial Array) # \(Tr_\Omega(X)\) (Finalsonic Triangle Notation) # \(OSA(X)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA(1,1,1)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA(2,2,2)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA(3,3,3)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA(X,X,X)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA(X,X)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA_1(1,1,1)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA_1(X,X)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA_2(1,1,1)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA_3(X,X)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA_X(1,1,1)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA_X(X,X)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA_{\Gamma_{0}}(1,1,1)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA_{\Gamma_{0}}(X,X)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA(X)(X)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA(X)(X)(X)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA\underbrace{(X)(X)\cdots(X)(X)}_XX\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA((X))X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA\underbrace{((X))((X))\cdots((X))((X))}_XX\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA\{X\}X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA\{X\}\{X\}X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA\underbrace{\{X\}\{X\}\cdots\{X\}\{X\}}_XX\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA\{_2X\}X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA\{_3X\}X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA\{_XX\}X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA\&XX\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA\&\&XX\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA\&\&\&XX\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA/XX\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA/XX\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA+(1)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA+(1,1)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA+(1,1,1)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA+(\underbrace{1,1,1,\cdots,1,1}_X)X\) with X 1's (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA+(2,2,2)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA+(3,3,3)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA+(X,X,X)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(OSA_{\Gamma_0+1}(1,1,1)X\) (Ordinal-System Array) # \(H\{X\}\) (Hybrid Array Notation) # \(H\{X,1\}\) (Hybrid Array Notation) # \(H\{X,X\}\) (Hybrid Array Notation) # \(H\{X,X,X\}\) (Hybrid Array Notation) # \(H\{\underbrace{X,X,\cdots,X,X}_X\}\) (Hybrid Array Notation) # \(H\{(X)\}\) (Hybrid Array Notation) # \(Ħ_{\omega+1}(X)\) (Hyper Hierarchy) # \(X\uparrow\uparrow(X)\) (Hyperarrow Array) # \(X¶\) (Superior Factorial) # \(X¶ ¶\) (Superior Factorial) # \(WF_{\varepsilon_{0}}(X)\) (Weak Fast Growing Hierarchy) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}1\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}1 & 1\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}1 & 1 & 1\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}1 & 1 & 1\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}2 & 2 & 2\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}3 & 3 & 3\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}1\\1\\\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}2\\2\\\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}3\\3\\\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}X\\X\\\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}1 & 1\\1 & 1\\\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}2 & 2\\2 & 2\\\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}3 & 3\\3 & 3\\\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}X & X\\X & X\\\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}2\\2\\\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}X\\X\\\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}1\\1\\1\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA++\begin{pmatrix}X\\X\\X\end{pmatrix}X\) # \(OSA+++X = OSA++\begin{pmatrix}X & X & X & ... & X \\X & X & X & ... & X \\\vdots & \vdots& \vdots& \vdots& \vdots \\X & X & X & ... & X \end{pmatrix}X\) with X rows and X elements on each one. Category:SALAD NUMBERS Category:MachineGunSuper'S NUMBERS Category:POTENTIALLY WELL-DEFINED Category:STEP-NUMBERS Category:UNKNOWN SIZE Category:Potentially Uncomputable